Like Brother And Brother
Like Brother And Brother 'is the fourth Season Four episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 57th overall episode. Plot When Grim Reaper's brother, Doppelganger, comes to Jupiter Town, everyone pretends that Grim Reaper is king. Episode (The episode begins with a panning towards Scarecrow castle.) * {'''Grim Reaper} "Hey! What are you creeps doing?! The castle courtyard is no fun place for you!" * {Lolipop Pops} "No fair! What did we do wrong?!" * {Grim Reaper} "Wrong, you say? Are you sure? I don't care about your feelings one bit!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "If that is how it's gonna be, fine! We won't do any favors for you, even if you ask politely!" * {Grim Reaper} "Me, ask you a favor?" (laughs) "That won't ever happen!" (The mail duck comes by.) * {Mistletoe} "For you, Grim Reaper." * {Grim Reaper} "Oh, Mistletoe." * {Mistletoe} "A love letter for you, sir." (Grim Reaper's face flushed like crazy, and swipes the letter from the duck.) * {Grim Reaper} "Don't ever say that!" (He reluctantly opens the letter. The kids heard it was a love letter.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Did you hear that? It's a love letter." * {Choco Cream} "I wonder who it's from..." (GR shivered a bit before he responds.) * {Grim Reaper} "Candys...I...I have a...favor to ask..." * {CandyCakes, Chandelee, Chondoller} "What? A favor?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "You said that won't happen..." (GR shivered again and turns around, looking sad but smiling at the same time.) * {Grim Reaper} "Please!" (the kids back off as he approaches toward them) "It's for someone else's sake. Please?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Someone else?" * {Grim Reaper} "It's my...It's my...MY BROTHER!!!" (Sugar made a face.) ---------- (We cut to a flashback of Grim Reaper leaving a countryside.) * {Grim Reaper} "I made a promise to my brother when I left the country." ~ {Grim Reaper} "Doppelganger, I know I'll be great! I'll return home in triumph!" (In the distance, we see a black figure waving at GR.) * {Grim Reaper} "However, reality was severe, and later I only managed to find Scarecrow in Jupiter Town...And then, I told Doppelganger a lie." ~ {Grim Reaper} (writing a letter to his bro) "Brother, I have good news. I have became king of Jupiter Town! I'll definitely bring you here sometime!" (We cut out from the flashback. The kids looked stunned.) * {Grim Reaper} "My brother was overjoyed...He's amazed that I've became king. He wants to see me in my proudest moment..." (We cut to Mr Rainbow reading the letter.) * {Mr Rainbow} "...And I've decided to go to Jupiter Town soon. Yours truly from your brother, Doppelganger..." * {Grim Reaper} "What do I do?" * {Mr Rainbow} "Though we understand how you want to show off for your brother..." * {Mrs Galaxy} "I can't believe you told him you became king..." * {Chandelee} "Your lying got you in trouble." * {Chondoller} "Wait 'til Scarecrow hears about this. He will flip out on you." * {Grim Reaper} "Ahhhhh! I'm begging you! Please follow along with the lie so Doppelganger and Scarecrow don't find out..." * {Blueberry Jam} "Come again? You're kidding!" * {Sugar Pie} "You want us to lie as well?" * {Grim Reaper} "I can't take back what I said now, please take pity on me..." * {Mr Rainbow} "Well when you ask that, how can I not? I understand." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Daddy!!!" * {Grim Reaper} "Oh thank you so much! But they'll be no forgive and forget if you wreck my cover." (He leaves the family apartment.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What's with him now?!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Daddy, how could you say that? We can't make that promise!" * {Mr Rainbow} "Why shouldn't we help him? He needs it desperately." * {Sugar Pie} "Oh boy..." * {Choco Cream} "So, who's going to meet his brother?" * {Chondoller} "Who...?" * {CandyCakes} "We will!" (The kids go travel somewhere near Mirror Valley.) * {Lolipop Pops} "At times like this, you should leave things to us." * {Chandelee} "Hey!" (The kids look ahead to see a figure faraway.) * {Chandelee} "Could that be him?" (The figure gets closer and his cloak is dark violet with red stripes. The figure has ghostly pale skin, blue eyes, and dark hair.) * {Chandelee} "No way!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Heh heh...he and Grim Reaper look nothing alike..." * {Chondoller} "Now, it's up to the Candys." (The CC approach Doppelganger.) * {Doppelgänger} "My goodness." * {Lolipop Pops} "Nice to meet you. We are the CandyCakes Guppies." (hands DG a rolled-up scroll) * {Doppelgänger} (reads the message) "Brother, my servants, the CandyCakes Guppies, will be your guides...Oh, I see. Such small children are servants? Well, live and learn. Oh, that's right." (brings out six multi-colored baggies) "Here, souvenirs. Thank you for coming to meet me." * {CandyCakes} "Your welcome." (A wind blows, blowing away Doppelganger's umbrella.) * {Doppelgänger} "Ahhh! My umbrella!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Oh, no need to worry. Watch this." (She poofs up a different colored umbrella for the ghost.) * {Doppelgänger} "Why, thanks so much, young lady." (Chandelee and Chondoller watched the scene from a far distance.) * {Chandelee} "That was easy. Now, let's get ready!" (The scene cuts to town. Everyone gathers around the fountain.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "Grim Reaper is king for just one day?" * {Mrs Galaxy} "Yes, everyone needs to be convinced." * {Mr Rainbow} "For today, Grim Reaper will be called King Reaper." (Some people give confused looks as if he's crazy.) * {Grim Reaper} "There's no forgive and forget if you don't follow these instructions." (Still, other people aren't happy about the idea.) * {Grim Reaper} "Do me a favor and call me King Reaper! Don't ruin my brother's dream! Please!" * {Mr Rainbow} "It's only for one day, everyone." * {Mayor Jupiter} (to the citizens) "We don't have a choice. We'll have to do what Mr Rainbow says for now..." * {Sweetheart} "We'll go along with it." * {Dandelion} "It'll be a change for us for sure." * {Chondoller} (in the distance) "Everyone!" * {Chandelee} "His brother will be here soon! So, everyone has to hurry up and get ready!" (A while later, a banner is being held. It reads, in big colorful font, "Welcome Doppelganger!". The CC and Doppelganger arrived at the event. Everyone cheered on while some wave red flags around. A line of castle guards play a fanfare on horns.) * {Doppelgänger} "Ha ha! You all are so kind!" (Mr Rainbow comes driving by in the tank car, with Grim Reaper standing in the back looking determined and wearing a king's crown. Rainbow stopped the car, and GR jumped off, looked surprised to see his bro.) * {Grim Reaper} "Doppelganger!" (runs to his brother) "I wanted to see you!" * {Doppelgänger} "Bro! Oh, how you've grown!" (Some people in the crowd were quiet confused, because they don't exactly look alike. Others were happy that they get to see each other again.) * {Grim Reaper} "Uh, t-today's weather is o-okay...I-I-I am th-the k-king...Yeah! Th-therefore, uhh..." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Looks like things aren't working out so good for him. He looks extremely nervous." * {Lolipop Pops} "It's just a matter of time before the secret blows out." * {Doppelgänger} (to GR) "That's not how a king should act! Lighten up, my boy!" * {Grim Reaper} "Yes!" (stares on with a blank expression) * {Doppelgänger} "Thank you for this. Live and learn, boy. Though my unreliable brother might be a total embarrassment to you, at least forgive him." * {Grim Reaper} "No, please. Doppel, that's not..." * {Doppelgänger} "Silence!" (Everyone, but GR and DG, laughed.) * {Choco Cream} "He is really funny!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah!" * {Grim Reaper} (clears throat) "Doppelganger, now is the time I show you around here!" (The scene cuts to Eggplant's restaurant, with the CC, Chandelee, Chondoller, Doppelganger, and Grim Reaper, gathering for the tour around town.) * {Grim Reaper} "This is the best restaurant in town." * {Eggplant} "Yet he always talks about how disgusting my food is." (The ghost gives a stranger a goodie bag.) * {Doppelgänger} "Thank you for trouble. Here's a souvenir." (The stranger takes the bag and opens it, revealing biscuits. He was delighted by the taste, and everyone laughed.) * {Eggplant} "No way!" (Next scene cuts to Sweetheart's shop.) * {Grim Reaper} "Sweetheart is the town's famous archeologist." * {Doppelgänger} "In that case, he should set up a museum that'll honor his achievements." * {Grim Reaper} (to Sweetheart) "W-well if you say so..." * {Sweetheart} "I wish it were true..." (Third, we cut to the police station.) * {Dandelion} "We're able to live peacefully, thanks to him." (to DG) "Although, our taxes are high..." * {Doppelgänger} (to GR) "You collect taxes?" * {Grim Reaper} "Uh, uh! No, no!" (to the mayor) "Make everything tax-free!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "Uh...y-yes, your Majesty." (We cut to the Rainbow House backyard. The CC Guppies, Chandelee, Chondoller, and Grim Reaper get a taste of Doppelganger's biscuits.) * {Lolipop Pops} "These biscuits are quite a taste!" * {Doppelgänger} "Do you like them?" * {Blueberry Jam} "We like them a lot!" * {Doppelgänger} "These are my brother's favorite food." (Sugar begins to fan him with a giant leaf.) * {Sugar Pie} "I can see you look a bit warm." * {Doppelgänger} "Oh, thank you, little lady. Me and my bro used to fan each other when we're little. And now he has became king...You really live and learn." * {Chondoller} (whispering to her brother) "When he finds out the truth, he'll be very disappointed..." * {Chandelee} (whispered back to his sister) "I don't want to see his brother upset..." * {Doppelgänger} "By the way, Grim Reaper..." * {Grim Reaper} "Yes?" * {Doppelgänger} (looking to his left) "Isn't that your castle?" * {Grim Reaper} "Huh? Uh, uh, uh...y-yes..." * {Doppelgänger} "We should go see it so I can tell more stories back home. You can show me around." (Grim Reaper gives a look of fear.) * {Grim Reaper} (to himself) "What do we do?" * {Chandelee} (to GR) "We'll manage somehow." * {Chondoller} (to GR) "Hang in there." (Mr Rainbow drives the gang up to Scarecrow Castle. The villain is looking for GR in the castle.) * {Scarecrow} "Grim Reaper! Where are you?! Grim Reaper! Ahh! Where did you go?" (The tank car comes to a stop when Red Unicorn comes by.) * {Red Unicorn} "Trouble! Furious Scarecrow is looking for you!" * {Grim Reaper} "Huh?!" (Scarecrow stomps out of the entrance.) * {Scarecrow} "Hey! Grim Reaper! Where did you go?!" ---------- (Scarecrow still stomps madly.) * {Scarecrow} "Grim Reaper! You've been off playing, right?! You can't neglect me! I'm the ruler!" (DG was confused when he heard this, because the villain was talking to him. Then he sees Grim Reaper shivering with fear. He looks as if he's about to pass out. Scarecrow looked at both Doppelganger and Grim Reaper.) * {Scarecrow} "Hey! What's going on?!" * {Doppelgänger} "Who is ''this guy? Did he just say he's a ruler...?" * {'Grim Reaper'} "Uhh, well...that is, umm..." * {'Lolipop Pops'} (''whispering to DG) "Doppelganger, this guy is doing an impression of the ruler." * {Doppelgänger} "An impression of the ruler? Why?" * {Lolipop Pops} "His name is Scarecrow, and he says silly things to make people laugh." * {Doppelgänger} "Really? How very amusing." * {Lolipop Pops} "Allow me to introduce him. This is Grim Reaper's brother, Doppelganger." * {Scarecrow} "He has a brother?!" (He looks back and forth at DG and GR. Scarecrow lets out a laugh.) * {Scarecrow} "Looks like DNA isn't doing a good job! You two don't really look related!" (laughs) * {Doppelgänger} "So you are ''the amusing type. That's great." * {'Scarecrow'} (''on the ground laughing) "Everytime Grim Reaper blunders, it always cracks me up!" (chuckles) * {Doppelgänger} "Sorry my clumsy bro bothered you, sir." * {Scarecrow} (puts arm around Grim Reaper) "Being ruler is nothing but chaos. Isn't that right, Grimmy?" * {Grim Reaper} (clears throat) "I might as well tell you to get away from me now." * {Scarecrow} (irritated) "Hey! Don't act like you're the boss around here!" (The Candys try not to laugh. DG takes one goodie bag.) * {Doppelgänger} "Scarecrow, here's your tip." (hands it to Scarecrow) "Here you go." (Rainbow drives off, leaving Scarecrow curious about the small bag. Meanwhile, DG, GR, Chandelee, Chondoller, and the Candys wander through the castle halls.) * {Doppelgänger} "It's so great to have people like that around." * {Sugar Pie} (whispering to Blueberry) "Good thing the secret is safe." (The group pass by Sir Great White, Remora, and Manta Ray.) * {Remora} (to SGW) "It's so odd..." * {Manta Ray} "Those two don't look anything like brothers." (SGW chuckled a bit. Scene cuts to the family apartment, where dinner is already set up.) * {Doppelgänger} "How could I eat such a feast! Well, live and learn, my friends!" * {Cinnamon Buns} (stifled a laugh) "I knew he would say that." * {Grim Reaper} (holding a glass of juice) "Then, we'll begin the welcome dinner party." (Everyone else helf out their drinks.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Thank you for coming." * {Mr Rainbow} "A toast to the health of Doppelganger..." * {Everyone} "Cheers!" (Scarecrow suddenly barges in.) * {Scarecrow} "Hold it! When did that guy became my brother?!" * {Doppelgänger} "Your ''brother? Scarecrow, I'm no pumpkin head." (Once again, the Candys try not to laugh.) * {'Scarecrow'} "You and I aren't related!" * {'Doppelgänger'} "I know ''that. Scarecrow, you're welcome to join our feast." (Scarecrow, reluctantly, takes an empty seat.) * {Scarecrow} "I don't know what's going on..." * {Mrs Galaxy} "I was thinking of what kind of person you are, but..." * {Mr Rainbow} "You look more like the amusing and quick-witted type." * {Doppelgänger} "Not really. I don't do well in comparison to this fellow's imitation of the ruler." * {Scarecrow} "I'm not an imitation! I ''am the ruler!" (He pounds his fist on the table hard enough for a fork to fall off.) * {'Scarecrow'} "Grim Reaper, get that fork for me!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "Get that yourself." (Scarecrow looked at him like he was crazy.) * {'Doppelgänger'} "I feel sorry for him, so just put up with him for now." * {'Grim Reaper'} "He gets carried away if I act spoiled around him." * {'Scarecrow'} "WHAT?!" (Cinnamon takes a tray of steak and eats it all in ten seconds. Scarecrow is now losing it.) * {'Scarecrow'} (''holds up his giant mallet) "That does it!" (Before he could strike, Blueberry stops him.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Heeeey!" (Scene cuts to a dark kitchen in the castle. Blueberry was whispering something to Scarecrow.) * {Scarecrow} "What? Grim Reaper is king?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Yes. His brother thinks so too. We don't want to disappoint Doppelganger, so can you let him be king for a day?" * {Scarecrow} "..Let Grim Reaper be king for a day?" (pauses for a moment before responding) "Fine! I'll play along with this game too!" (We cut to the outside of the castle. Many of the castle guards are using cannons to send out fireworks. Everyone from town looked on with awe.) * {Doppelgänger} "This is wonderful, quite a display. This is the first time I've seen fireworks. Truly, you..." * {Everyone} "Live and learn!" * {Doppelgänger} "Oh wow! I was just about to say that!" (Everyone laughs.) * {Grim Reaper} "Come on, everyone! Enjoy yourselves tonight with my brother, Doppelganger!" * {Scarecrow} "Come on, everyone! The food has been prepared over there!" * {Doppelgänger} "Oh wow. Now he's suddenly becoming obedient." * {Grim Reaper} "Are you enjoying yourself, bro?" * {Doppelgänger} "I sure am, though I am quite thirsty." * {Grim Reaper} "Scarecrow, bring him a drink!" * {Scarecrow} "Really?!" (glares at Blueberry) "Alright then!" (smiling) "Yes, right away!" (brings out empty glass cup) "Have some juice." * {Doppelgänger} "I don't mean to trouble you, sir, but I prefer water." * {Grim Reaper} "You heard the ghost. Bring some water." * {Scarecrow} (steamed off) "WHAT?!" (in GR's face) "Sure, I'll get some water." (Scarecrow walked off to get water, leaving GR relieved. The Candys, Chandelee, and Chondoller saw this.) * {Choco Cream} "Did his attitude change all of the sudden?" * {Lolipop Pops} "I don't have a clue, but I have a bad feeling about Scarecrow's obedience." (The mayor and his wife come to meet Doppelganger.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "Tomorrow, I'll show you around town." * {Doppelgänger} "Thank you. But, unfortunately, I have to go back to my country tomorrow." (Everyone was confused and a bit surprised to hear this.) * {Chandelee} "You're leaving already?" * {Chondoller} "Can't you stay for one more day?" * {Mr Rainbow} "You two shouldn't say things like that." * {Chondoller} "But..." * {Vanilla Cake} (approaches DG) "Just a little longer, sir?" * {Doppelgänger} "I'd also like to stay longer." (Scarecrow comes walking by with a glass of water. He hands it to DG.) * {Scarecrow} "Thank you for waiting. Is there anything else I can get you?" * {Doppelgänger} "Thank you so much. That will be all." * {Scarecrow} "Think nothing of it! Oh, right! King Reaper has prepared many enjoyable events!" (thinking) "For instance...A game of monster and weakling." (Grim Reaper looked on with fear. He knew something was coming when he said "monster and weakling".) * {Doppelgänger} "A game of monster and weakling? How do you play?" * {Grim Reaper} "Well, uh..." * {Scarecrow} "The mean one sends out a monster to attack and harass the townspeople." * {Doppelgänger} "What?" * {Grim Reaper} "You do that!" (The Candys heard this from a short distance.) * {Vanilla Cake} "I knew it! Scarecrow is going to get Grim Reaper in trouble, and try to make him look worse!" * {Sugar Pie} "That's so mean!" * {Doppelgänger} (to Scarecrow) "My brother is a sensitive supernatural being who wouldn't hurt a fly. He would not want to do something like that." * {Scarecrow} "I'll prove it to you!" (Rain suddenly poured out of nowhere. The castle guards hands all party guests a strange purple and black umbrella. Cinnamon honds a giant leaf under Doppelganger's head like an umbrella.) * {Doppelgänger} "Why, that's so nice of you, little lady." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Sure thing." (Scarecrow takes the leaf away from her. He hands the ghost the black and purple umbrella.) * {Scarecrow} "Come on, use this." * {Doppelgänger} "Uhh, thanks. But this rain? It sure came up so suddenly." * {Blue Alicorn} "Wait a second. This isn't real rain at all!" * {Pink Pegasus} "Yeah! Scarecrow is making it fall!" (Everyone looked up to see some castle guards using hoses to make it seem like it's raining.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Scarecrow! What are you plotting?" * {Scarecrow} (calling upward) "Stop the hoses!" (All of the umbrellas suddenly shone purple. One closed on Doppelganger.) * {Doppelgänger} (muffled) "Help! Help! Someone help!" (Everyone else was being closed up by the umbrellas. Turns out it was a monster responsible. This monster is large, purple, covered in spikes, thick and short arms, red eyes, and dark red rounded shoes. Grim Reaper was worried about his brother.) * {Scarecrow} "See, the one responsible is the monster named Polter-Ghost." (Polter-Ghost commands the evil umbrellas to settle behind Scarecrow.) * {Scarecrow} "How about it, Grim Reaper? Want to bully everyone?" * {Doppelgänger} (angered at GR) "You evil brother! You do things like this even if you're king!" * {Grim Reaper} "That's not true. The real king is over there..." (He gasped. Everyone was shocked to hear that. Scarecrow and P-G laughed.) * {Scarecrow} "You revealed that secret yourself!" * {Grim Reaper} "Doppelganger, please forgive me! I'm...I'm the ruler's servant..." (whimpers) * {Doppelgänger} "Grimmy...I knew it all along." (Grim Reaper stops his whimpering and looked up at his brother.) * {Doppelgänger} "I thought it was strange that you could be king." * {Grim Reaper} "Doppelganger!" (He rushed to hug his brother, but his crown fell off his head. GR whimpers again with tears falls from his eyes.) * {Doppelgänger} "You impossible brother. But you shouldn't serve to such a meanie!" * {Scarecrow} "What?! Polter-Ghost, attack that ghost!" (Polter-Ghost obeys and commands the evil and ghostly umbrellas to attack Doppelganger. Grim Reaper stands in front of his brother.) * {Grim Reaper} "Doppel, look out!" ---------- (The umbrellas go closer.) * {Choco Cream} "We have to do something!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Let's do it! Spin through those ghostly umbrellas!" (The Candys flew at an amazing speed. They spun through the ghost umbrellas. They begin to transform into the Ghost Shadows! They sport a white gown, dark-colored hair and tail, and their skins are ghostly gray.) * {Chondoller} "They did it!" * {Chandelee} "They copied Polter-Ghost's ghost attacks!" * {Scarecrow} "Polter-Ghost, attack the Candys!" (The monster commands his evil umbrellas to attack.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Let's attack them with Shadow Ball!" (The Ghost Shadows launch dark energy balls at the umbrellas from their hands. Sir Great White and his two servants watch from above.) * {Sir Great White} "The move Shadow Ball. It is known that ghost-type monsters create dark energy balls to lower their opponent's defense." (We cut back to the battle scene.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "That worked out great! Now why don't we use Double Team?" (The Ghost Shadows clone their selves until there was more of them. Then, Lolipop commands Confuse Ray. All clones attack at the same time to use the move to confuse the umbrellas.) * {Sir Great White} "That was Double Team and Confuse Ray! They use Double Team to create many copies of their selves to fool the enemies and use Confuse Ray to confuse them." (Back on the battle scene...) * {Scarecrow} "Come on!" * {Vanilla Cake} "What else do we have?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Attack Scarecrow using Curse!" (All of the guppies' eyes turn red to attack with Curse. Scarecrow shivers and tries not to look at them.) * {Sir Great White} "That was Curse, and then..." * {Choco Cream} "Give 'em a Shadow Punch!" (The guppies' fist turn dark blue/violet and punched Scarecrow and Polter-Ghost into a cannon. Both blasted out of the cannon, as well as the Ghost Shadows after they jumped in. They met up with Scarecrow and Polter-Ghost, who cowers and floats down with one of the evil umbrellas. Polter-Ghost, however, floats away and didn't come back.) * {Scarecrow} "Heh heh! These things are useful at times like this!" (Foreworks went off, each blasts Scarecrow down lower to the ground. He is up in the air again, and this time the umbrella in his hand is completely ruined.) * {Scarecrow} "What happened?!" (He plummeted to the ground as fireworks started up. Everyone looked with awe.) * {Grim Reaper} (sadly) "Sorry I lied..." * {Doppelgänger} "It's all right, brother. At least you defended me from that ghostly monster." (Grim Reaper grinned widely at him. The Ghost Shadows are floating back down to the earth, while Choco is having fun juggling dark energy balls. The next day, Doppelganger was ready to leave. The Candys, Chandelee, Chondoller, and Grim Reaper are there.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Take care, sir." * {Chandelee} "Come back anytime." * {Sugar Pie} "Have this giant-leaf umbrella." * {Doppelgänger} "Why, thanks, little lady. I'm indebted by you, CandyCakes. You all are very kind children." (Everyone else looked at Grim Reaper, who was leaning towards a tree.) * {Doppelgänger} "You'll have to overlook my brother's faults." (Grim Reaper wasn't looking at everyone. He was trying not to let the tears come out.) * {Doppelgänger} (grinning at the kids) "Well, you all look after yourselves. And you too, Grimmy." (GR tries to get everything together.) * {Grim Reaper} "You too, brother!" * {Doppelgänger} "Well, goodbye." (Doppelganger left, leaving the kids and Grim Reaper to wave goodbye to him.) * {Grim Reaper} "Take care of yourself!" (They all say goodbye until Doppelganger is out of sight.) * {Grim Reaper} "What a relief, but I managed in the end. It's thanks to us, right?" * {Blueberry Jam} "We want some gratitude." * {Grim Reaper} "Who would express gratitude to kids like you?" * {Choco Cream} "What did you say to Blueberry?!" * {Grim Reaper} "I dare you to hurt yourself for any cheeky remarks!" (We walks off.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Now, he's back to the way he was before." (The kids go after him.) * {Sugar Pie} "After his brother left, he decides to act rotten again." * {Choco Cream} "You mean he's one rotten egg?" * {Vanilla Cake} "What?!" End of episode.